


Sometimes, Always

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Again, Drunk Sex, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, dammit i'm going to hell, i'll never learn, it was very con in my head but after a notify and reead it's very dub con, omg i hope they don't read this, ricest, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Aidan nor Adam remembered anything after drinking.<br/>More importantly, everyone else remembered everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, Always

**Author's Note:**

> First this was going to be everyone/adam.  
> then i saw Being Human, and aidan never left my brain since then. and the nie parts where he's topless and bloody and generally wonderfully sexy? gah. dammit, i want a life.  
> ... well, not really. i'm very happy with this right here.  
> enjoy, kudos or comment! i will even accept curses. i might actually deserve this. if the hobbit cast sees this, please don't say my name.

Sometimes, Always 

Neither Adam nor Aidan remembered anything after drinking.

Every other week, more or less, they’d go drinking with the lads. Sometimes, they ended up in Aidan’s trailer. Sometimes, they ended up in Adam’s trailer. Sometimes, Adian ended up face-first into his pillows on all fours. Sometimes, Adam tore the pillow between his teeth while fingernails dent his arse.

They were both always on the menu.

Sometimes, Dean had Aidan bent over the couch, face shoved in Adam’s crack.

Sometimes, Richard just lay back and watched Adam swivel and grind into onto his cock in a drunken haze, bent over with Aidan breathing down his back, his own cock ploughing through Richard’s defenses.

Often, Jed would screw one, then the other, again and again until all his energy burned out. Sometimes, there would be an audience. Sometimes, Jimmy would yell, encouragements or pointers or patronisingly encouraging pointers that boiled his blood and drove him to impress. Like Jim said at an interview, Jed would run through a brick wall to beat someone.

Sometimes, Jim would shove Jed aside and take over, enjoying how the already loose hole accommodated his girth with laughable ease to ‘show him how it’s really done’.

Sometimes, instead of Jim it was Richard. Or Graham.

One memorable occasion Mark grabbed Adam by his hair and, with a cheeky wink to Jed, had ‘Ori’ beg for his ‘big brothers’’ cocks. That was a nice birthday.

This time, Adam and Aidan were attached by the collar. Each with a collar around the neck, attached to the other’s by a chain no longer than four inches, they breathed each other’s air and could do little else than kiss. They would nick the other’s neck, ear, jaw. Little else didn’t mean nothing at all. Fingers wandered; squeezing, scratching, grabbing, prodding, poking, digging, going where teeth and tongue and lips couldn’t.

This time, it was Aidan and Adam on their stomachs side by side, holding hands and unfocused gaze on each other, uneven breathing into soaked sheets. On one, Richard leaned onto him with his hands on his shoulders, his entire body weight supported by two open-palmed hands and undulating hips. On the other, Graham just sat back, holding onto ankles and letting the younger man chase his own pleasure by fucking back into Graham’s pubis frantically.

Eventually, everyone had a go. Marks were left and pictures taken for some complementary and well-meant teasing for posterity and proof, so that Aidan and Adam had something for their troubles.

No, neither Aidan nor Adam remembered anything after drinking. More importantly, everyone else remembered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to rate this. M? E? it's not that explicit... then again, the stuff i read isn't exactly kosher, so i wouldn't be able to tell. for all intents and purposes, let's just assume this is all consensual.  
> archive? yes, please, if you want to. just give me a heads up, yeah? ;)


End file.
